IN SILENT
by Hizuku Sakuraji
Summary: [Yunjae Story] Jaejoong yang penyandang cacat menaruh dendam pada seorang pengusaha bernama Jung Yunho, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di masalalu? WARN : YAOI! Mpreg! DLDR


**IN SILENT **

**Starring : Yunjae **

**Genre : Romance, Angst, AU**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rate : T**

**Disc : © Hizuku 2014**

**Warn : BoyxBoy, Yaoi! Typos, DLDR**

_Hidup di kegelapan bukanlah pilihan setiap orang, namun tentang cara kita melaluinya._

Jaejoong menghentikan ketikan pada blognya. Jam di dindingnya menampilkan waktu 11 malam yang tak disadarinya kalau lelah di mata tidak terasa.

Hampir 4 tahun pria itu menulis lewat blog, menyalurkan isi hatinya yang selama ini terbendung akibat ketidak sempurnaan yang membuatnya terkesan diremehkan oleh orang lain. Tuna rungu membuatnya tidak sanggup bicara benar, hanya sengauan yang menjadi bahan tertawaan orang. Mungkin, itu alasannya menutupi diri dari dunia luar, menjadi seorang penulis buku misterius yang tidak pernah datang pada saat peluncuran bukunya.

Nyatanya ini semua bukan keinginannya, ada seseorang dari masalalu yang membuat cangkang bernama rasa takut itu tidak pernah lepas darinya. Keinginan untuk selalu bersembunyi karena penindasan yang dialaminya selama masa SMA dulu. Katakanlah ini trauma terbesarnya.

Setelah mempublis postingan baru di blog itu, Jaejoong berjalan ke kasurnya setelah memastikan laptopnya mati. Kacamata baca yang sudah bersamanya sejak ia masih dibangku SMP kembali pada posisi awalnya di atas nakas Jaejoong.

Pria itu menarik selimutnya, memikirkan wajah seorang gadis yang sempat sangat disukainya sebelum direbut oleh seseorang kejam yang kelakuannya sudah seperti raja congkak bernama Jung Yunho. Dan sampai sekarang, dendam di dalam hatinya masih membara seperti api.

.

.

.

_7 years ago…_

Jaejoong menatap sekelompok gadis remaja di barisan lapangan outdoor sekolahnya. Tim _Cheers_ milik Hwanggan SHS tengah berlatih untuk perlombaan bulan depan, dan seperti biasanya, Jessica selalu bisa tampil memukau meski dia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh.

Ada banyak alasan kenapa Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang _outcast _menyukai anak perempuan bernama Jung Sooyeon itu. Fisik bisa menjadi alasan pertama, namun Jaejoong tidak melihatnya dari sana tetapi, dari bagaimana gadis itu bisa menjadi begitu baik pada semua orang apalagi teman-teman dan orang buangan sepertinya.

Wajah Jessica sendiri terkesan antagonis di awal perkenalan, namun, dari melihat interaksinya pada orang lain kau akan tahu dia tidak jahat layaknya ekpektasi pertama.

Wajah cantik, prestasi brilian sudah pasti menjadikan Jessica banyak incaran kaum adamis sepertinya. Hanya saja, Jaejoong tidak berada di dalam daftar beruntung untuk bisa bersaing bersama mereka. Dengan wajah androgini, dan status tuna rungu yang disandangnya sejak kecil, seribu gadis akan berpikir ulang sebelum memacarinya.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghela napas. Melihat Jessica tertawa, Jaejoong dengan terburu-buru memakai alat bantu dengar miliknya sebelum benda itu terpental dari tangannya.

Mata besar hitam pria itu melotot terkejut, dia beralih dari alat bantunya yang sudah jauh di tengah jalan setapak untuk memberi tatapan membunuh pada Yunho yang bagi anak lelaki bertubuh besar itu justru menggelikan.

"Mencuri pandang pada gadisku lagi, tuna rungu? Ops, aku lupa, kau tidak bisa mendengarku, ya?" Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dengan seringai tak bersahabat.

Ya, Yunho benar, tak ada yang bisa Jaejoong dengar dari ucapannya dan dia bersyukur karena dia sadar, semua pembicaraan yang dikeluarkan oleh si beruang sialan—sebutan Jaejoong untuk Yunho—tidak akan pernah baik.

Seiring langkah Jaejoong yang mundur hingga menabrak pohon, Yunho kian menyeringai, posisi mereka sudah kian dekat. Dia membuat sebuah kurungan dengan tangan besarnya, mengurung Jaejoong yang masih bertahan menatapnya benci. Punya nyali juga anak ini, batin Yunho.

"Ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum aku menghabisimu untuk hari, tuli?" andai saja Jaejoong punya keberanian paling tidak menonjok pria ini. Sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi, namun, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan apapun, bahkan untuk mengatai pria itu atau semacamnya.

"Aku rasa tidak, selain tuli aku lupa kalau kau juga bisu."

BUGH!

Jaejoong terjatuh ke tanah sambil memegang perutnya, dia bersimpuh di depan Yunho, menatap wajah pria itu yang gelap karena membelakangi matahari. "Jangan pernah lagi melihat Jessica dengan mata menjijikanmu itu, tuli!" tendangan terakhir di daerah yang sama menjadi penutup sebelum Yunho beranjak ke arah lapangan dimana Jessica berada.

Dengan perasaan marah, benci dan terluka, lelaki manis itu mengalihkan tatapannya saat bibir Yunho dan Jessica saling memanggut mesra.

Inilah alasan lain kenapa dia tidak pernah mencoba mendekati Jessica. Selain karena dia telah menjadi milik Yunho, pria itu tidak akan segan melukainya bila kelihatan saja menatap pacarnya itu.

Sambil tertatih Jaejoong mencoba memungut alat bantu dengarnya hanya untuk menyadari, benda itu telah rusak setelah dengan kejamnya Yunho menapaki benda itu yang teronggok tak berdosa di tengah jalan setapak. Kini, kebencian itu menetap semakin dalam. Jangan dikira Jaejoong adalah malaikat berhati emas, dendam dan benci itu telah menumpuk sejak pertama Yunho memulai aksinya membully Jaejoong.

Baginya, orang yang cocok mendapatkan predikat sampah adalah Jung Yunho. Kalau dia tidak ingat pesan ibunya untuk tidak membalas perbuatan teman-temannya, otak berkadar jenius itu sudah lama mengatur rencana pembunuhan paling sadis untuk Jung Yunho keparat dan teman-teman satu gengnya.

Mereka memulai penindasan itu, jauh sebelum Yunho dan Jessica menjalin hubungan. Saat awal pertama muncul sebagai murid beasiswa pada tahun pertama di Hwanggan dengan keterbatasan fisik, Jaejoong telah diremehkan sehingga hal itu berlanjut menjadi acara bully yang kian hari terasa makin parah.

Awalnya Yunho sendiri tidak pernah ikut langsung mengerjainya seperti murid lain, namun, setelah seorang anak mencuri kertas Jaejoong berisi coret-coretan dengan nama Jessica di dalamnya lalu menyebarkan gossip—yang juga kenyataan—soal perasaan Jaejoong pada Jessica, entah mengapa Yunho menjadi lebih intens dalam membully-nya bahkan turun langsung, asumsinya Yunho merasa cemburu.

Sementara Jessica yang mendengar berita itu hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya, "Terimakasih sudah menyukaiku.." lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong dikoridor ketika tanpa sengaja berpapasan.

Tidak perlu kalimat lengkap, Jaejoong paham Jessica tidak menyukainya, setidaknya gadis itu tidak memandangnya dengan jijik atau yang lainnya. Senyuman itu akan selalu dikenang Jaejoong sepanjang masa.

Tak berapa lama, berita Yunho dan Jessica pacaran menjadi santer di seluruh sekolah. Menorehkan perasaan tak nyaman pada Jaejoong, karena di antara ribuan pria baik yang menyukai Jessica, mengapa juga harus bersama Yunho gadis itu menjalin hubungan? Kini sosoknya lebih mirip gadis kerudung merah dan serigala jahat jika bersanding bersama (dimata Jaejoong).

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, Jaejoong memandang jendela di kafe tempat kerjanya sambil menerawang. Kini dia sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA dan penderitaannya sebagai seorang siswa buangan, akan segera berakhir setelah ujian kelulusan digelar beberapa minggu lagi.

Ada perasaan senang dan juga sedih secara bersamaan. Meski tidak pernah merasakan masa-masa SMA yang menyenangkan, ada Jessica yang membuatnya selalu merasa senang. Dari kabar yang beredar teman-temannya yang mayoritas orang kaya akan melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri termasuk Jessica, sementara dia sendiri tidak tahu ingin meneruskan kemana, bersama keterbatasan ini agak sanksi ada kampus yang tidak melihatnya sebelah mata.

Setelah menyelesaikan shiftnya malam itu, dan pamit pulang pada atasannnya, Jaejoong berjalan pulang sendirian. Udara musim gugur selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman meski dingin, berniat memotong jalan di gang kecil samping bar biasanya Jaejoong terkejut saat pemandangan seseorang dipukuli menyapa indera pengelihatannya.

Melangkah ke tong sampah terdekat untuk sembunyi, Jaejoong menyalakan ringtone alarmnya yang berupa sirine polisi. Kedua orang yang kelihatan memukuli korban mereka segera lari tunggang langgang karena termakan tipuan Jaejoong. Tidak percuma, ibunya yang bekerja di kepolisian sebagai detektif membekalinya dengan hal-hal seperti ini dan juga semprotan merica—meski dia harus protes karena dia bukan anak gadis yang akan selalu digoda hidung belang—nyatanya mereka berguna.

Jaejoong keluar dari persembunyiannya sehabis memastikan situasi yang aman. Dia menghampiri si korban yang terkulai di tanah. Orang itu kelihatan terbatuk-batuk dan kepayahan untuk membuat kesadarannya tetap bertahan. Wajah lelaki itu tertutupi beberapa helai rambut, "Henhana (Gwenchana)?" tanya Jaejoong.

Tangannya menjulur untuk menyibak anak rambut orang itu, kemudian dia mengeluarkan pekikan terkejut sampai mundur beberapa langkah. Perbuatan salah apa yang dia lakukan sampai bisa berjumpa dengan Yunho di tengah minggu tenang sebelum ujian ini?

Dia juga baru sadar kalau Yunho berbau seperti alkohol. Pantas saja saat dipukuli dia kalah, rupanya pria sialan ini bukan tipe peminum yang kuat. Baru saja Jaejoong akan pergi dari sana karena rasanya bencinya pada Yunho, namun suara muntahan yang dibuat pria itu membuatnya tertahan.

Bagaimana pun kejamnya si brengsek, tetap saja Jaejoong tidak bisa meninggalkan orang dalam kesulitan begitu saja. Apalagi angin musim gugur berhembus semakin dingin, apa ada yang bisa menjamin besok Yunho selamat dari hipotermia? Jaejoong rasa tidak.

Dengan setengah hati, Jaejoong membopong tubuh Yunho yang meracau ke apartemennya. Ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah ketika dia sampai, kelihatannya di kantor ada kasus besar lagi yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

Secara kasar Jaejoong menjatuhkan Yunho di sofa paling keras yang ada di rumahnya sebagai ajang balas dendam. Pria itu batuk-batuk di tengah ketidak sadarannya sambil meremas perutnya persis di posisi ulu hati. Dia memang pernah mendengar kalau Yunho punya maag dari Jessica, namun tidak tahu kalau itu akan terjadi sekarang.

'merepotkan saja!' dengusnya dalam hati. Lelaki manis itu mengambil baskom kecil bersama kotak p3k dan kain kecil.

Ketika membuka baju Yunho dan melihat perutnya yang berbentuk, mengundang Jaejoong untuk menggigit bibirnya, kenapa juga wajahnya panas? Atau mungkin dia iri, tidak heran sih, Jessica jatuh cinta pada pria ini, kalau dibanding Yunho, Jaejoong begitu kurus dan tidak ada apa-apanya. Sialan!

Bersama kekesalan yang muncul, Jaejoong mengobati luka Yunho dengan kasar, dia sengaja melepas alat bantu dengarnya agar tidak kasihan karena rintihan Yunho. Tak berapa lama, pria itu tidur saat Jaejoong membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan kembali memakaikan bajunya. Dia tidak mau meminjamkan apa-apa pada pria ini, menampungnya saja sudah menguras emosi.

Dia memandang obat yang belum diminum Yunho sama sekali, lalu memandang pria itu yang telah tidur. Jaejoong tidak bisa membiarkan perut Yunho dalam keadaan masih maag, namun dia juga tidak bisa membangunkan Yunho dalam keadaan teler karena alkohol begini.

Akhirnya, cara ala CPR terpaksa Jaejoong gunakan. Dia memandang bibir Yunho yang berbentuk hati dengan wajah merah padam. Apa sih yang ada di otakmu, Kim Jaejoong?! Kau cuma mau menolongnya!

Lelaki itu memasukan obat maag dan meminum air tanpa menelannya, lalu menyambar mulut Yunho untuk menyalurkan obat tersebut lewat bibirnya. Jaejoong senang ketika Yunho merespon dengan menelan obat bersama air itu, baru saja dia akan menarik diri Yunho merengkuh pinggangnya dan menarik tubuh mereka berdua semakin dalam pada ciuman itu.

Berkali-kali Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho agar pria itu berhenti, tetapi ciuman itu berlanjut semakin dalam.

Sempat Yunho berhenti sejenak untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong yang tidak dapat dimengertinya karena dia sedang tak memakai alat bantu dengar.

Yang pasti desahan napas Yunho di wajahnya mengirimkan getaran aneh ke dadanya. Seolah sarafnya mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria itu. "Ini yang aku tunggu, boo. Bersamamu, kenapa kau hanya melihat dirinya? Aku benci itu kau tahu, akan kubuat kau hanya melihatku meski itu artinya menyakitimu boo, aku mencintaimu.."

"Uukh gaaahh…"

Malam itu, dengan tatapan benci paling dalam yang pernah digunakannya. Jaejoong mau tak mau memasrahkan dirinya dibawah kungkungan Yunho.

Dan keesokan paginya, Yunho telah menghilang, meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keadaan telanjang dan tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, dimana Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi seorang pengusaha kafe kecil-kecilan. Kejadian di belakang sana—masa lalunya—telah menjadikan dirinya kuat. Setelah ujian berakhir, pria manis itu memutuskan hijrah ke Itaewon setelah ibunya dipindah tugaskan.

Jaejoong meneruskan pendidikannya secara online di salah satu Universitas terbuka di Seoul (jadi dia tidak perlu datang setiap waktu ke kampus) sambil merintis kafenya perlahan-lahan yang diselingi menulis buku dan blog sebagai sampingan.

Imej misterius sebagai penulis tak pernah lepas darinya. Sampai kini penggemarnya tak ada yang tahu seperti apa wujud penulis idaman mereka yang telah mencetak banyak novel dengan karya-karya menyentuh.

Bagi Jaejoong, dunia menatap karyanya saja dia sudah bersyukur, tidak perlu mereka menemuinya secara fisik bila nanti mereka malah akan iba bukan mencintainya seperti cara mereka membaca novel-novelnya kemudian jatuh cinta pada tulisannya.

Suatu ketika, di kafenya yang baru saja dia buka hari itu, tak sengaja dilihatnya pemberitaan televisi mengenai sosok yang sampai saat ini sangat dibencinya setengah mati. Sedang mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai kesuksesannya dalam bekerja sama dengan perusahaan saingannya.

Padahal, harapannya Jung Yunho itu hidup menderita, namun, dia lupa kalau hidup Yunho sejak dulu sangatlah enak. Kaya, dihormati, jadi tidak mungkin mendadak melarat kecuali ada seseorang yang melakukannya—menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Mendadak, Jaejoong mendapatkan ide. Sambil menyeringai dia mengambil mantel dan berjalan keluar kafe.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah dikenal sebagai sosok dingin bertangan besi, dan itu berlaku sampai dia menduduki jabatannya sekarang sebagai penerus sang ayah. Namun, manusia sebeku apapun hatinya masih memiliki perasaan.

Dan Yunho menyimpan kenyataan itu dengan rapat, karena tidak ingin ada yang menggunakan perasaan itu sebagai kelemahannya. Dia terluka 4 tahun lalu selepas orang itu pergi dan menghilang membawa hatinya, orang yang dibenci dan dicintainya di saat bersamaan. Memang kesalahan pertama ada padanya yang melukai dan menodai hati orang itu, masih tak lekang dari ingatan betapa bencinya mata itu ketika menatapnya, dan bagaimana teganya tangan besar miliknya melukai tubuh yang sangat ingin dia jaga dari dunia.

Semua terjadi sejak pemberitaan soal Kim Jaejoong—orang yang dicintainya dalam diam—menyukai Jessica—sepupu jauhnya—merebak di sekolah. Pengendalian emosi Yunho yang memang terbilang jelek membuatnya menaruh kekesalan pada Jaejoong, dan dia mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang (tidak disadarinya) jahat demi menjauhkan perhatian Jaejoong dari Jessica dan membuat lelaki manis itu hanya melihat padanya.

Jessica mau tidak mau bersedia membantu kakak sepupunya itu sampai harus jadi pacar pura-pura segala. Satu sekolah tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan persaudaraan mereka kecuali beberapa anggota geng Yunho seperti Yoochun dan Siwon.

Awalnya Jessica pikir hal itu bersifat sementara karena dia sendiri tidak suka bagaimana Yunho mengakui jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong namun bersifat begitu kasar padanya, dia sudah berulang kali mengatakan Yunho untuk berhenti atau dia akan menyesal, dan kenyataannya mata hati Yunho sudah kelewat tertutup.

"_Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Boojae hanya melihat padaku, tidak perduli benci atau cinta.."_

Dan ketika Jaejoong menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, Yunho menjadi sosok paling gila yang terus berusaha mencarinya kemana pun itu, namun, entah mengapa sampai saat ini Jaejoong tidak pernah diketemukan olehnya.

Kemudian sebuah fakta hadir kepermukaan, bahwa Jaejoong tidak lagi tinggal bersama ibunya, orang itu mengusir Jaejoong dari rumah dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Tetapi, firasat Yunho begitu kuat mengatakan jika semua terjadi karena dirinya.

Pria yang saat itu sedang melamun sambil menatap ke jendela besar di ruangannya dibuat kaget oleh sosok Changmin, asistennya yang mendadak menerobos masuk bahkan melupakan etika mengetuk pintu, "Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu, Shim Changmin?"

Si jangkung yang terengah-engah buru-buru kembali ke balik pintu dan menutupnya, membuat sebuah adegan pengulangan konyol yang membuat kepala Yunho berdenyut marah.

TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

"Permisi, sajangnim. Aku ingin memberitahukan berita buruk!"

Alis Yunho naik, heran. "Apa?"

.

.

.

_**Fakta dibalik seorang Jung Yunho**_

_**Aku tidak perduli bagaimana orang lain menanggapi postingan ini, aku cuma ingin menyampaikan fakta sebagai seorang pers mengenai kekejaman rezim seorang Jung Yunho yang sayangnya menjabat sebagai seorang Vice President di Jaygong Corp. **_

_**Artikel ini bukan bualan semata, aku rasa dunia berhak tahu soal bagaimana sikap pemimpin muda ini dibalik jas mahalnya. Semua orang akan penasaran bagaimana masalalu seorang Jung Yunho yang Bachelor tercakap di mancanegara. Mendapat penghargaan oleh Times yang aku rasa harus dipikirkan dua kali saat mencetuskan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam buku besar itu.**_

_**Aku menulis ini berdasarkan permintaan temanku yang menjadi korban penganiyaan olehnya. Sekarang, hidup temanku menderita dan dia merasa tidak adil jika Yunho tetap bahagia di singgasananya tanpa mengatakan apapun.**_

_**Ketika semasa SMA, Jung Yunho dikenal sebagai anggota gangster dan dia yang mengetuainya, kerjaan mereka tidak lain adalah menyiksa kaum lemah seperti temanku di sekolah. Bila kalian tidak percaya, di artikel ini sudah kucantumkan beberapa foto milik temanku yang memotret luka hasil penganiayaan itu, dia berpikir hal ini akan bermanfaat suatu hari nanti, layaknya saat ini.**_

_**Pemuda itu tidak pandang bulu dalam menyiksa, temanku itu bahkan penyandang cacat dan dia tetap menyiksanya, memukulnya, hanya karena temanku menyukai pacarnya. Alasan itu memang bisa digunakan untuk memukul temanku, namun, dia tidak pernah mengganggu si gadis, tidak juga membuat hubungan mereka putus. Lalu haruskah penyiksaan itu berlanjut? Itu sangat tidak adil untuk penyandang cacat sepertinya.**_

_**Selain kenyataan dia adalah seorang pemBULLY. Jung Yunho juga merupakan penjahat kelamin!**_

_**Dia memperkosa temanku yang telah menolongnya malam itu dari sekumpulan perampok. **_

_**Temanku tidak meminta apa-apa dari Jung Yunho! Dia hanya menuntut keadilan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan! Karena orang itu, temanku harus menanggung derita dan di usir dari rumahnya. **_

_**Kalau ada seseorang yang sampah, dialah si Almighty Jung Yunho. Pemuda yang digadang-gadang sebagai pengusaha sukses.**_

_**Kalian bisa mengatakan artikel ini juga sama sampahnya, namun, salahkah kalau aku menuntut keadilan bagi temanku..**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Hero Kim.**_

Yunho membaca artikel itu dengan seksama, lalu menyeringai. _Akhirnya kau menampakan dirimu, Jaejoong._

"Kami sudah menghubungi pihak yang memiliki situs tersebut dan menyuruhnya memblokir akses menuju blog baru yang tidak diketahui namanya itu, kami juga sudah menyelidiki alamat ip dimana orang itu membuka blognya, dan kami menemukan kalau dia memposting dari sebuah web café." Jelas Changmin.

"Masalah ini tidak perlu dibesarkan, yang aku mau, cari Hero Kim dan bawa dia padaku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Baik, sajangnim."

Selepas kepergian Changmin, Yunho menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dalam pose berpikir. Akhirnya, setelah 4 tahun gelisah dalam mimpi buruknya, Jaejoong menampakkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin mudah terkecoh dengan nama samaran itu, karena yang mengetahui kisah pemerkosaan itu hanya dirinya dan Jaejoong, dan Yunho sendiri tahu Jaejoong bukan tipe yang akan menceritakan masalah pribadinya secara gamblang pada siapapun dan soal pengusiran itu, Yunho yakin hanya kebetulan ibu Jaejoong bisa tahu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendesah ketika tidak bisa menemukan postingan blog yang ia buat, seharusnya dia tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Rupanya, desahan napas itu di dengar oleh Moonbin, anaknya. Bocah kecil berusia 4 tahun itu menarik pelan tangan sang 'ayah' lalu memijatnya pelan-pelan.

Kegiatan itu tak urung membuat Jaejoong menoleh, melihat anaknya yang begitu penurut meski usianya masih sangat kecil. Airmata menggenang saat mata musang yang sama melihat ke dalam maniknya. Dengan segera dibawanya Moonbin ke dalam pelukan, sementara sang bocah hanya diam sambil membelai rambut sang 'ayah'.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa begitu mirip? Kenapa memandang Moonbin bisa seperti cermin dimana ada Yunho justru sedang menatapnya dari dalam.

Bisakah pria itu sebentar saja berhenti menghantuinya? Merusak mimpinya?

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi?" kegiatan kedua orang itu berhenti saat Jaejoong menoleh, ekspresinya bingung dengan kehadiran Shim Changmin di kafenya.

"Presdir Jung ingin bertemu dengan anda," seakan hendak melorot dari rongganya, jantung Jaejoong berhenti dan keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dia mengambil sebuah note dan menuliskannya dengan cepat lalu menunjukannya pada Changmin.

"_**Aku tidak sudi!"**_

"Maafkan saya Jaejoong-ssi, namun ini perintah.."

"Eomma~!" tidak tahu sejak kapan Moonbin sudah direnggut darinya dan dibawa paksa menuju ke sebuah mobil Audy yang terparkir di depan kafenya, para pelayan di kafe Jaejoong terdiam menyaksikan bos mereka ditarik paksa menuju mobil itu. Myungsoo dan Junhyung hendak mencegah hal itu, namun para pria berpakaian hitam yang datang bersama Changmin menghadang mereka.

Sementara Jaejoong terus memberontak sambil berusaha meraih apapun yang bisa mencegahnya masuk dan bertemu dengan pria itu. Sungguh, ini di luar kendalinya, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu pria itu lagi dalam waktu dekat, kalau tahu seperti ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan artikel itu tercipta.

Usaha keras apapun tetap gagal dijalankan Jaejoong. Pada akhirnya, dia di dorong masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Akhirnya, kita bertemu, boojae?"

Pelan-pelan Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya, menatap Yunho yang sedang memeluk Moonbin dan menyeringai berbahaya padanya.

Tuhan.. apa yang telah dia perbuat?

**END**

**Maaf ya saya malah membuat fanfic lain, karena ada kabar buruk untuk Humanoid yang mungkin akan tertunda part 1 nya karena file nya hilang. Iya saya tahu saya teledor, maaf sekali lagi *deepbow* **

**RnR please ^^**


End file.
